goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Eric (mrlegofan404)
Eric is an 18-years-old boy (about the same age as Erika, Susy/Emma and Julie) and the main protagonist of the official Eric series (as well as AlexComedian1999's series) who went by many different identities. He has had many grounded series of his own; and in each universe, he was in a particular family that was different from one another. This character was originally created by mrlegofan404/JerryComedian27, and has been a favorite of the Go!Animate Grounded community. This page is also his character entry for AlexComedian1999's "Eric Gets Grounded" series. Eric's first appearance was in mrlegofan404's video "Eric gets in trouble in school," although some say he may have debuted in "Eric Gets Grounded", or in another video. He has many friends at school, and beyond, but is not respected by his teachers and other students. He is Brian's number one target/victim at school, and also has abusive parents, as well as a bossy older sister named Jill in AC1999's timeline and AKS2003's alternate reality, not to mention an annoying little (half-?)sister named Susie. However, he has a brother (Garrick) and two other sisters (Erika and Susy/Emma) who love him and get grounded all the time just like him in two other universes. In all the timelines of the GGU, he has many girlfriends. He has a girlfriend named Julie in one timeline, though in mrlegofan404's timeline he had at least one or two for an unknown amount of time (maybe as long as a few years, or possibly more). Erika from gretakyran is Eric's girlfriend in the official GoAnimate Grounded canon. Information Full Name: '''Eric Walter Smith '''Gender: Male Hair: '''Blonde '''Age: '''12-13 (In the original Eric series) 15-18 (Official Eric series, AC1999's series) 20's-30's ("Where Are They Now?" Epilogue) 78 (Post-Epilogue) '''Family: Diesel (Father) Kimberly (Mother) Garrick (Brother) Erika (Sister) Susy (Half-Sister) Jill (Older Sister, who married his fiancé in EP04) Julie (Girlfriend, later Wife by Finale) Ernest "Ernie" (Son, future) Wilfred "Wilf" (Son, future) Cedric (Son, future) Harold "Harry" (Son, future) Pauline "Paulie" (Daughter, future) Catherine (Daughter, future) Barbara "Babs" (Daughter, future) Stephen (Grandson, as of Post-Epilogue) Bridget (Granddaughter, as of Post-Epilogue) First Appearance: Eric gets in trouble and gets grounded (mrlegofan404), Eric Gets Grounded (AlexComedian1999) Last Appearance: Finale and Epilogues (AlexComedian1999) '''Ethnicity: '''Caucasian-American Friends and Enemies Friends * Julie (girlfriend, and later wife) * Erika (second girlfriend) * Garrick * Erika (mrlegofan404) * Brian (adamkleinschmidt2003) * Brian Hagerty (Drive Boy) * Zack (Official) * Zara (Official) * Kelly (Official) * Pat/Kevin (grounded kid) - (even though he can be annoying at times) * Kevin Boyle (the dark-skinned teenaged boy with a bandaid on his cheek and bling around his neck.) * Danny (the shaggy-blonde-haired boy with freckles, who wears headphones and a green sweater, khakis and white shoes.) * Darcy * Jerry * Steve * Joseph * David * Jim * Alan * Todd * Adam The Punk Guy * Fergus J Stickman (the red stick figure with blue hair) * Bert * Paul * Ollie * Fred * Natasha * Candace Nicoleson * Monroe * Walter * Christopher * Neil * Dave * Tony * Mark * Josh * Kim (Josh The Magnet) * Thomas * Chloe * Toby * Diesel (even though he has the Cepstral/VoiceForge Duncan voice) * Hannah * Veronica * Millie * Isabelle "Belle" Brown * Kendra * Kumi * Melissa (Mike's Girlfriend) * Oscar * Ben * Carl * Emma Lockerson (Brian's (mrlegofan404) ex-girlfriend, but never broke up with Brian in other timelines) - also his, Erika's and Julie's (albeit friendly) rival. Also Eric's "long-lost" sister, maybe. * Lexi * Grand Chase Warriors Enemies Family, Civillians, Classmates and Others: * His Parents (mostly because they abuse him) * His teacher, Mrs Christina (mostly, for same reason) * His Principal/Headmaster, Lawrence (sometimes friends, sometimes enemies) * Mr Joey, his other teacher (ditto) * Mr/Sgt Major/Coach Dallas Prickly, the gym/detention teacher (ditto) * Jill, his oldest sister (ditto) * Brian (mrlegofan404) (Bullies/torments him 24/7) * Dick/Gary (his rival, and Brian's right-hand-man, but is sometimes known to get on well with Eric) * Angela (the big guy with a girl's name) * Catherine (Punk Girl) * Mrs Drake (his middle school teacher, deceased) * Mr Duncan (his middle school principal, deceased) * Jessie * Pearl * Billy * Mike * Tom (Cartoon Classics) * Joyce and Jane (Cartoon Classics) * George (Cartoon Classics) * Rosie (Cartoon Classics) * Rex * Wallace * Louie * Larry * Tyler * Javier * Jared * Malik * Sebastian * Krista * Shane * Marvin * Bruno "The Tough Guy with a Big Round Nose" * Harold (sometimes) * Kidaroo * Charles * Timmy - "a mere nerd" compared to Eric. (relationship became much worse after Eric pushed him off diving board) * Pluto * Derek (Official) * Shakira * Keith * Angel * Terence * Violy * LouieLouie95 (His Imposter/Bullies/Sockpuppet, infamous for ruining the Go!Animate grounded series timeline owing to several events) Pirates, Bad Users and Trolls: * Captain Icy BoyAnimator (BAD USER, Pirate, Doxxer, Captain/General of 99th Pirate Squadron) * First Mate Memy9909 (BAD USER, Pirate, General of 99th Pirate Squadron, 2nd Division) * DrewandMario (BAD USER, Pirate) * Carsonsfanclub (BAD USER, Pirate) * Quartermaster Calum1998 (BAD USER, Pirate) * Boatswain MTHER(EXPLETIVE)BARNEY/Barney (BAD USER, Pirate) * lucashome64 (BAD USER, Pirate, Ruined many grounding series) * RegularShowRocksz (Vandal, Pirate) * Sailor Akire Dawson (a sock-puppet account with Erika's name/identity just to get attention, Pirate, Hacker, Doxxer. Araz's and Ellebanna's Sister. Clone of gretakryan's Erika.) * Araz Dawson (Pirate, Clone) * Ellebanna Dawson (Pirate, Clone) * Sailor Dora the Explorer (he is forced to watch her show, among other baby shows, Too young to possess a higher rank than that. General of the Youth Division.) * Sailor Caillou (Brat-in-chief, whiney little boy whose show is unbearable to watch, Pirate, same with Dora, only that he's four. He's a member of Dora's squadron.) * Steventhegoanimateman2001 (BAD USER, Pirate, harassed Weatherstar4000video twice - one at gunpoint, the other at knifepoint, General of the 3rd Division.) * Gunner Warren Cook (BAD USER, Pirate, Infamous for making VHS openings, has a little squadron of trolls who use his name and identity to confuse enemies. Also has a squadron consisting of his fans.) Episodes of AC1999's Grounded Series Series One # Eric Gets Grounded # Eric Plays Tricks on his Family # Eric Gets A Girlfriend # Eric Misbehaves at Jill's Wedding # Eric Gets A Flu Shot # Eric Talks Smack To Everyone # Eric And Alan Visit The Principal's Office # Eric Becomes A Comedian # Eric's First Date # Eric Wears A Bad Behavior Alarm To School # Eric And Emma Meet Brian And Catherine # Eric Gets Fired From His Internship # Eric Cleans Up # Eric Gets Suspended Again # Eric Versus Soundcloud # Eric Gets A Haircut # Eric Pretends To Be Ill # Eric Ditches A Communion # Eric Gets Attacked By Twilight Fangirls # Eric Gets Revenge On The Twilight Fangirls # Eric, Garrick And Erika Ruin Thanksgiving # Eric Sees Himself On YouTube # Eric Gets An iPod # Eric Drives A Car # Eric's Five Days Of Humiliation # Eric's Crappy Christmas # Eric Sits The January Exams # Eric Catches A Cold # Eric Plays With A Knife # Eric's Mother Gets Plastic Surgery Series Two # Eric Gets Blamed On The Bus # Eric Makes A YouTube Account # Eric Misbehaves In An Afterschool Club # Eric Gets Blamed Again # Eric And Brian's Science Project # Eric And The Bad Dog # Eric Gets Kicked Out Of Karate # Eric Fails His Driving Exam # Eric Misbehaves At His Grandparents' House # Eric Distracts His Father At Work # Eric and Julie Visit Washington DC # Eric Pushes Timmy Off The Diving Board # Eric Refuses To Do His Chores # Eric Plays With Fireworks # Eric Goes Fishing # Pop Goes The Eric # Eric Watches His Parents' Old Tapes # Eric Visits The Haunted House # Eric's Short Cut # Eric Tries To Unclog The Toilet # Eric And Julie Go To The Water Park # Eric Wins A Contest But Blows All His Prize Money # Eric Makes Up A Bad Poem # Eric Babysits Pluto And Gets Grounded For Part Of It # Eric Saves His Principal From Brian And Catherine # Eric Gets A Suspicious Message # Eric Watches suicidemouse.avi # Eric And Erika Babysit Suzy (Part One) # Eric And Erika Babysit Suzy (Part Two) # Eric And Erika Babysit Suzy (Part Three) Series Three # Eric And His Friends Visit The Museum # Eric Files A Complaint To The Council # Eric In The Dark # Eric Calls The Baby Stupid # Eric Misbehaves At His Grandparents' House # Eric Gets Kicked Off The Plane # Eric And His Family Go Camping # Eric Plays Crazy Golf # Eric Loses His Spectacles # Eric And Julie's Big Road Trip # Eric Disrupts A Class And Gets In Trouble # Eric Turns His School Into McDonald's # Eric Breaks Into Brian's House # Eric: Most Wanted # Eric Pushes Someone Down The Stairs # What's Wrong With Eric's Voice? # Eric Uses The Girls' Toilets # Grounded Again Eric # Eric Gets A Nose Bleed # Eric Sneezes The House Down # Eric Watches Another Possessed Video # Eric Plays The Wrong Note # Eric Gets In Trouble In Class Again # Eric Misbehaves At GameStop # Eric Sings The MLP:FiM Theme Song # Eric Fails At Baseball # Eric Gets Fat At Dave And Busters # Eric's Comic Convention Caper! (Part One) # Eric's Comic Convention Caper! (Part Two) # Eric's Comic Convention Caper! (Part Three) Series Four # Eric Goes Hardcore # Eric's Best Day Ever (Eric's POV) # Brian Pranks The Pizza Guy (Brian's POV) "The Final Chapter" Saga MORE TO COME! Trivia Coming Soon! Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Troublemakers Category:Characters who have Girlfriends Category:Characters who lost their REAL parents Category:Characters with Unknown Birthdate Category:Los Angeles High School Students Category:Characters who go to college Category:Good Characters Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Good characters Category:90's births Category:1990's births Category:Living Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Characters with glasses Category:Eric Category:Boyfriends Category:Boys Category:Brothers Category:Characters with siblings Category:Getting Bullied Category:Characters who get in trouble alot at school and home, or public places Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy world characters Category:Americans Category:Characters who got kicked out of karate Category:Grand Chase Fans